


La Dolce Vita

by bluefries



Series: Dreamcatcher One Shots [6]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), 드림캐쳐 | Dreamcatcher
Genre: F/F, Modern Setting - AU, Songfic, froot, i honestly don't know how to tag this, listen to marina and the diamonds you won't regret it, non-canon, the other members may or may not make appearances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefries/pseuds/bluefries
Summary: "Living la dolce vitaLife couldn't get much sweeter"Yoohyeon and Siyeon take a ride in the streets of Tokyo.





	La Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever songfic, so I hope it worked out and that the lyrics somewhat match with the story.  
> Also, the song lyrics are the bolded and italic words, and the song is Froot by Marina and the Diamonds, go isten to her music, it's amazing.  
> Enjoy~

**_Leave it too long I’ll go rot  
Like an apple you forgot_ **

 

“You’ll have to do something about your hair soon, the dye’s fading out and it’s starting to look like-”

 

“Please, if you really love me don’t mention that word to me or I will kick you out of this moving car with no hesitation”

 

Siyeon chuckles as she raises both her hands in surrender before she reaches out one hand to Yoohyeon’s half pale pink hair and strokes it languidly.

 

“You wouldn’t kick me out, wanna know why?” Siyeon says as she leans a bit closer to Yoohyeon who was focused on driving and preventing them from crashing.

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Where are you going to find someone willing to lose sanity and cautiousness with?” Siyeon says with a grin as she unwraps a lollipop and puts it in a mouth with a smile, “Nowhere, that’s where.”

 

Yoohyeon rolls her eyes slightly as she grips the steering wheel tighter before glancing in the rearview mirror, making eye contact with those eyes.

 

Those lifeless empty eyes that spoke volumes.

 

“Siyeon…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you think she’ll be alright?”

 

Siyeon glanced at the body in the backseat, unmoving with eyes wide open that seemed to be staring into her soul.

 

“Don’t worry, we made the promise and we’ll keep it, now stop dampening the mood and hit the gas, we have company.”

 

**_Birds and worms will come for me  
The cycle of life is complete_ **

 

Yoohyeon peeked at the rearview mirror and saw two police cars, sirens blaring, trailing them at a great speed. Yoohyeon couldn’t hold back the smile that formed on her face.

 

“I say,” Yoohyeon states as she reaches her hand to some switches and flicks one, “Why don’t we make this chase more enjoyable? What do you guys say?”

 

The roof of the convertible they “borrowed” opened revealing the beautiful night sky of Tokyo filled with lights and minimal, but beautiful, stars.

 

**_I’m your carnal flower, I’m your bloody rose  
Pick my petals off and make my heart explode_ **

 

Siyeon sat up higher in her chair and let the wind blow through her hair as she let go of the lollipop that may or may have not hit one of the police cars’ windshield.

 

“This is amazing! Go faster Yoohyeon!”

 

“Your wish is my command, milady,” Yoohyeon taunts as she increases their already fast pace. The body in the back falls to its side when they make a sharp turn trying to get out of the busy streets.

 

“Hey, how about a kiss?” Yoohyeon asks as she glances at the body at the back before making eye contact with Siyeon. Siyeon gives her a smile as she leans in and takes Yoohyeon’s face in both her hands and gives her a long kiss.

 

**_I’m your deadly nightshade, I’m your cherry tree  
You’re my one true love, I’m your destiny_ **

 

They ignore the sirens and the voices of the police from their loudspeakers telling them to pull over and that they are under arrest.

 

They ignore the incredible amount of swerving the car is doing since Yoohyeon can’t see where they’re going.

 

They, however, don’t ignore those empty eyes as they know they’ll survive.

 

They’re survivors after all.

 

_All three of them._

 

When they finally separate from their kiss, they once again look in the backseat but this time Siyeon pushes the body into a sitting position before facing the front.

 

**_Living la dolce vita  
Life couldn’t get much sweeter_ **

 

“Let’s live la dolce vita.”

 

“You’ll have to teach me Italian after this, I feel like half the time you’re insulting me.”

 

Yoohyeon just gives Siyeon one of her heartwarming smiles as she slips her fingers between Siyeon’s and squeezes it.

 

**_Don’t you give me a reason  
That it’s not the right season_ **

 

“PULLOVER! THERE’S NOWHERE TO GO!”

 

**_Babe, I love you a lot  
I’ll give you all I’ve got_ **

 

With one hand on the steering wheel and the other in Siyeon’s hand, Yoohyeon steps on the gas one more time as they speed through the barrier at the cliff and plunge into the darkness of Tokyo night―

 

_“DING!”_

 

Sua’s storytelling is cut short as the timer next to Dr. Kim goes off indicating the end of the session for the day.

 

“I’m glad we were able to make progress today,” Dr. Kim says as she writes some things down on her notepad before giving Sua an encouraging expression. “I hope we’ll be able to finish your story tomorrow.”

 

Sua looks around the room, as she always does after a session, and takes in the white walls and silver furniture of the room where she meets up with Dr. Kim to discuss her “progress” before she’s escorted to her equally white room.

 

However, today is a bit different as she gazes at Dr. Kim with her head tilted to one side out of curiosity.

 

“What makes you think there’s more to the story?”

 

Sua’s question hangs in the air for a while before Dr. Kim finally puts down her notepad and meets Sua’s curious gaze.

 

“Because, I know of the story and those two…they don’t survive.”

 

Sua breaks into a smile, “But they do, all three of them survive.”

 

Dr. Kim doesn’t respond but keeps staring at Sua as if she’s figuring something out.

 

“All three survive, I’m sure of it Doc,” Sua leans forward onto the metal table separating her and Dr. Kim, “I can account for that tale a hundred percent.”

 

“That’s impossible, for you to say it with such confidence, you must have been…there…”

 

Sua gives Dr. Kim a knowing smile as she rises from her chair and knocks three times on the door to indicate her session is done.

 

Before the guards arrive, she says, “I really enjoyed your company Doc,” she gives Dr. Kim a small wave, “You should know, not everyone in this place is insane.”

 

Dr. Kim’s eyes widen as she reaches for Sua’s file lying on the table, that she uses during their sessions, and begins flipping through it in a hurried pace.

 

Two guards decked in their white uniform with faces covered, as per protocol, begin to lead Sua out of the room but not before she says her final words to Dr. Kim.

 

****_Yeah you know that it’s true  
I’ve been saving all my summers for you  
I’ve been saving all my summers for you_

 

“Some of us are just passing time as we wait for someone to come get us and for the record, you were always my favorite Doc.”

 

The guards lead her away as Dr. Kim keeps looking through the file, through her notes of their sessions and through the plot of the story that Sua has been telling her since day one.

 

“Impossible.”

 

**_Like froot_ **

 

Dr. Kim pulls out her phone and quickly searches up an article from four months ago, an article that was published a week before Sua was brought into the psych ward.

 

**_Like froot_ **

 

_“THE LIPSTICK KILLERS INVOLVED IN A CAR CRASH”_

“The infamous serial killer group, believed to be a duo as seen in the vehicle by authorities, are believed to have perished in a car crash after they drove the red convertible off a cliff in Tokyo. No bodies were found but with the damage the car experienced it’s hard to believe they survived…” Dr. Kim’s voice trails off as things start to make sense. She’s interrupted from her thoughts when an alarm is sounded throughout the psych ward and a voice booms over the intercom.

“PATIENT KIM BORA, ALSO KNOWN AS SUA, HAS ESCAPED THE PREMISES. SHE WAS LAST SEEN WITH TWO PEOPLE ONE OF WHICH HAD PALE PINK HAIR. PRIORITY IS BRINGING HER BACK AS SHE IS A HAZARD TO SOCIETY.”

 

**_Living la dolce vita_ **

 

Dr. Kim leans back in her chair and runs a hand down her face before laughing a bit.

 

“How dumb was I not to realize?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it:)  
> Leave your comments below telling me what you thought of the story and if the change from Yoohyeon and Siyeon to SuA was abrupt or okay.


End file.
